I'm in love with america's most wanted girl
by LolaBeth
Summary: Edward Cullen leads a boring life. His wife, Bella is too interested in fitting in with Hollywood's elite and he works up with the cIA whilst pretending he's 'normal'   ENTER: Rosalie Hale the 'personal shopper' who has a lot more to hide then Eddie think


**2010: EPOV**

"Wake up, Edward!" Bella hissed poking me with her curling tongs as I stopped staring intensely at the plain white wall in front of me.

"What Bella?" I asked her trying to sound interested in her talks about the new Armani dress she had purchased yesterday with the credit card I had given her.

She looked beautiful as usual in a plain white dress that revealed her creamy white legs; her brunette curls were gorgeous as ever surrounding her perfect face. Yet this was not my Bella, the one I had married five years ago who couldn't give a damn about fashion, parties and soirees.

She had been a plain, beautiful girl when I'd met her back in Forks and dated her, but the woman stood next to my bed was completely different and annoying.

"We have a party to attend at the Kings; you know them they own that new production studio, though I can't quite remember what it's called..." Bella babbled as I got out of bed and started to walk towards the black suit that was laid out an antique armchair. I had already been dragged into the shower and been told to change but after working all night last night I had thought that Bella would have let me sleep.

Then again, my wife would not do that she was trying to join some elite ladies club and dragging me along with her like a lost hound.

"I need to go to South Africa next week," Bella said as she placed a bright peach coloured gown on. I nodded dumbly, "That's great darling, any particular reason?"

Bella giggled, "Oh stop it, you!" she said, "I know you don't want me to go!"

I looked up confused to see Bella's friend Alice by the door. Alice raised an eyebrow as she stared at my bare chest shamelessly as I quickly buttoned my white shirt up.

"I just told Eddie dearest about Africa!" Bella explained as she ran over to Alice and air-kissed her delicately. Alice, unlike Bella had a 9-5 job as a leading fashion designer for Carolina Herrera. She and I had been friends since high school but now she lived near us and thought she had the right to walk around the house at her will because we were friends in high school.

"Alice, shall you be joining us tonight?" I asked her whilst slipping my jacket on and grabbing the keys for my Aston.

Bella giggled spraying her perfume all over her and placing ridiculously tall stiletto's on. Great she was going to spend the night clinging to my arm because she can barely keep her balance with those shoes.

Alice sighed, "No Cullen I just came to see your wife, got a problem with that?"

I shook my head and walked out of the room silently.

The minute I walked out my phone started ringing:

"Cullen." I answered as I walked down the stairs as quickly as my legs could carry me.

"Really? I thought I was calling Britney Spears," the angry voice on the other end of the line said sarcastically as I rushed out of the house and into the garage.

"Sir, how can I help you?" I asked ignoring the sarcasm and quickly getting into my black Aston.

"You're off to the King's aren't you?" he demanded as I heard his puff on his cigarette.

"Believe I am," I said with a small smile, "Would you like to be my plus-one?"

I heard a deep snarl, "Follow his wife, Rosalie get chummy with her. Invite her for a drink tomorrow, understand sunshine?" the boss snapped as he hung up.

I stared at my cellphone in utter surprise. Rose, my Rose was married to Royce King?  
>Then again she wouldn't have waited for me to ever come for her. I had disappointed her of course she wasn't going to wait for me...<p>

I had ran off and joined the military instead of staying with her. Then joined the CIA at the time when I should have been marrying her. Damn I should be at home right now in a warm bed with Rose and two girls who were identical to her demanding we read them bedtime stories not going to some fuck-useful party to mingle with A listers who I couldn't really give a fuck about.

Being in the CIA was a night job, no one knew apart from Dad who lived a thousand miles away, to everyone else I was just Edward Cullen, the "celebrity lawyer". They didn't know that during the early hours of the morning when they were partying and snorting coke down their fake noses that I was saving their fat asses.

They didn't care about anything apart from themselves. I hated them and I sure as hell hated Hollywood.

**RPOV:**

"Party is absolutely AMAZING!" Leah Clearwater declared as she and her husband, Jacob Black air kissed me.

"Thank you, darling!" I gushed placing a hand on my chest against the dark blue Dior gown that did wonders for my figure.

I had to keep this fucking smile plastered on my lips everyone was watching me that is why they came to watch Rosalie Hale-King. Had she ruined her marriage? Had she forgiven her husband, truly? Was she going to breakdown? Was she going to get drunk and hit him? No I was going to stand here with a smile as my drunken husband paraded his pregnant mistress around and pretend to be happy before leaving him tonight. Everyone was casting me dirty looks as if I had bought it upon myself to have my husband leave me for a 18 year-old Texan whore who was wearing a barely there denim dress that emphasized her massive bump. I sighed as I accepted a flute of champagne from a nearby waiter, gazed at the huge fountain next to me, and attempted to drown out the orchestra. If only I had accepted Emmett's proposal four years ago... Emmett Cullen my so-called true love with his seductive voice and beautiful manners. "You look stressed out!" I looked up to see Victoria, an old friend of Royce's dresses in an emerald-green dress she had a sly smile on her lips.

"Darling I'm still jet lagged truth be told!" I said with a smile as I air kissed her, "Royce told me that you might come, though he wasn't too sure."

Victoria laughed, "Darling of course I'd come, missing the King's little soiree would damage my social reputation!" she said sipping her champagne.

"Well I shall have to let you know that Laurent is in the pool room," I said with a hinting tone, "Rumour has it he's got quite a bit of candy, and you should try some."

Victoria nodded as she sent a glare towards me and stormed of on her towering Jimmy Choo's presumably to visit her husband who had announced earlier this week that he was clean.

"Rose, darling!" I turned to see newbie Bella Swan dressed like a fucking peach looking up at me with a massive smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Bella," I greeted air kissing her as she complimented my dress and choice of hairstyle. I nodded she was not big enough for me to have to compliment her back.

"Rose Hale!" a velvety voice drawled, "Fancy seeing you here,"

I looked behind Bella to see Edward Cullen dressed in a black suit looking as beautiful as ever at 35 with his slightly greying copper red hair and that smirk that I had fallen in love with back when we were kids.

Bella was clinging on to him as if her life depended on it and it was then that I noticed his choice of footwear, shining white converses.

"Hello Edward, what is it now 17 years since I last saw you?" I asked as he came forward and placed a light kiss on my cheek.

"17 I remember because that's when we started OFICALY dating, darling!" Bella said laughing and attempting to move her husband away.

"Well I hope you both enjoy the party," I said with a genuine smile aimed at Edward.

Bella grinned, "Are you going to South Africa next week, Rose darling?" Bella asked taking her blackberry out from her orange clutch.

"No I don't believe I am, you know with work and everything,"I said with a small smile. Bella blinked, "YOU WORK?" she demanded as I nodded.

She shook her head, "Well Eddie would never make me... I'm going for a drink," she said letting go of Edward and walking away.

"So you two finally tied the knot then, are there mini Bell-wards?" I asked with a small laugh as I seated myself on the perch of the fountain. Most of the guests had started to make their way indoors including my husband who was first to leave with HER in tow. Edward grinned, "No there are not, any mini Rosie's?" he asked as the orchestra too started to move indoors to the ballroom.

"No just me and Royce, we make a good team," I said fiddling with the hem of my dress that had come up above my kneecaps now that I was sitting.

"We should go for a catch-up drink tomorrow," Edward suggested

I blinked did he really think that we could go for "catch-up" drinks after he made me miss senior prom because he decided last-minute that he was off to join the fucking military? I had been left at home sobbing my heart out.

**1993**

**FLASHBACK:  
><strong>

"Rose darling, I don't think that Edwards coming," Mom said walking into the lounge where I sat staring at the phone dressed in a black gown, designer of course.

Why did mom not understand? Of course Edward was going to come on his Harley Davidson, we were going to go to prom and become prom king, and queen then celebrate tonight at his place because his parents were out of town.

I was on prom committee and knew that the event wasn't starting till 8 pm it was only 7 now so why my parents were worrying is beyond me.

"But Jasper's already left with Alice," Dad said walking around the lounge impatiently whilst sipping his drink, whisky as usual.

"We love each other," I said with a small sigh as I stared at my reflection in the pocket mirror, "That's why I want him to come and get your permission before he takes me to prom!" I snapped reaching over for a Vogue magazine as mom seated herself next to me on the large couch.

"Darling, maybe he's ill and you should go without him then meet him after," mom suggested as Dad nodded enthusiastically at the notion.

"HE IS COMING!" I yelled in frustration, "You're all so IMPATIENT!"

Mom sighed running a hand through her blonde curls, "What was wrong with Emmett, darling, why did you break up with him?" she asked as I concentrated on the magazine.

"He would have been here on time, Rosalie!" Dad said, "I've heard about the younger Cullen boy, Carlisle was telling me about what he gets up to."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes out as I patted my straight blonde hair and reapplied a layer of lip-gloss as Dad continued to stroll.

"Prom started an hour ago and I cant just watch you sit around like this, Rose!" mom snapped snatching the magazine away from me.

"He's fashionably late!" I defended, "I think that he's gotten lost," I protested.

"He loves next door, Rose!" Dad snapped holding his head in his hands as he fell on to the large armchair by the fire.

"Yes but if we went to check we would seem desperate," I reminded them, "So we wait patiently and once he comes we pretend that he isn't late,"

Dad blinked, "This is unbelievable, I'm going to see him!" Before I could stop him, he had rushed out of the room and I heard him slam the front door as he ran outside.

"Mother, shoot me," I whispered as she hugged me and patted my head lovingly.

It was an hour later that Dad arrived looking angry and confused.

"WHERE IS HE?" mom demanded as I moved my gaze away from the TV.

"He's run of to join the military, he left his parents a note and ran of," Dad said seeming fazed as he took a seat, "And he didn't think of telling us earlier."

"THW MILITARY?" I demanded standing up angrily and going towards the phone.

Dad nodded, "No use trying to call him he said that he's got nothing worth staying here for, so you should forget about him!"

I blinked as the tears flew down my cheeks I quickly started to make my way upstairs to my room.

Edward Cullen was gone.

THAT HAD BEEN THE FIRST DAY THAT MY HEART HAD BEEN BORKEN.

**2010: EPOV**

Rosalie Hale sat in front of me wearing a beautiful blue dress that plunged into her large cleavage and showed off her long, tanned legs. Her blonde hair had fallen around her shoulders and she wore killer fuck-me stiletto's it was a wonder that she hadn't toppled over in them. Her dress seemed to match the colour of her eyes and the white shoes matched the colour of her clean teeth. What was Royce King thinking parading an underage slut around when he had a beauty like Rosalie in his bed?

"I don't think I want that drink," she said in a seductive voice, wait that was her normal tone. I blinked and attempted to concentrate on the matter in hand not my secret Rosalie fantasies playing in my mind.

"Really, why not?" I asked placing my hands into my pockets as she ran her manicured nails through the dark water in the fountain.

She shrugged, "Bella's probably waiting for you," she said in a soft voice as the last of the remaining guests outside made their way in through the large French doors.

"What do you work as Rosalie?" I asked her remembering the real reason that I was questioning her.

She looked up in surprise, defiantly hiding something there.

"I'm a personal shopper; Royce was one of my clients," she explained, "Why do you think you need on Edward?"

I grinned, "Do you just work for Royce?" I asked, "I mean to say are you self-employed?" There was something not quite right about the sudden response to her answer. Alternatively, maybe there was an I was just being paranoid.

"At first I worked for a company but after I married Royce I became private and only cater from the elite customers that come my way. Why is Bella looking for one?" she asked with a pout, "Sorry can't help she's not high enough for me to work with,"

Ah, the bitchy little Rosalie whom I thought I'd lost the day I missed that stupid prom though I doubt that she even remembers.

"I'll let her know, so you must travel a lot," I said with a small nod, "All those people around the world to visit,"

Rosalie nodded, "I have a client in Dubai, though I love travelling and meeting new people, learning new languages," Somehow I couldn't imagine her telling people how to dress especially since I knew that she'd gone to Princeton to study economics and banking or something. Then again, she did whatever paid for the Prada even if it was clothing people twice her age.

"Well Rose, if you ever want that coffee," I said with a smirk, "You just give me a call and it can be arranged," I handed her my card which she took with a grin as she stood up and placed a hand around my tie.

The gentle breeze played with her bangs and she seemed even more beautiful standing than she had been sitting.

"I don't want one cup of coffee," she said in a low voice slowly untying my tie as she placed her full lips in the crook of my neck.

"Really Rose, right here in the middle of your husbands back yard?" I asked her in surprise as she gently bit into my neck and took the black tie away from me.

She stood back slightly and took of one of her white shoes with the very long heels.

"It's a gift to remind you of you missed out on," she said handing me the shoe before slapping me across the cheek.

"What?" I demanded, "Was that for, you just kissed me though!"

Rose laughed, "No Edward the paps were behind you I did it for their sake not yours, page six tomorrow." She said with a sigh, "But keep the shoe!"

I stared at her in utter confusion as she took another step forward and before I could grab on to something she pushed me back into the fountain.

"Paybacks a bitch Eddie, like missing your senior prom is," she said chucking her other shoe on my head as I fell back into the water with a sigh.

"She's a fucking arms dealer!" Tony snapped as I leant back into my cosy armchair and sipped the warm coffee placed in front of me.

"She's a woman though," I reminded him. We were currently sitting in my garage where Bella thought that we were having our poker night except instead of cards there were photos of Rosalie Hale in front of us. I looked at one of them of Rosalie shaking hands with a black man she was dressed with a veil over her face but she still looked damn good. "So arrest her," I said simply as Tony slammed his fist in the desk.

"We cant simply arrest her we don't have any mother-fucking evidence!" Mike said from next to me where he sat observing a map of Istanbul for another operation.

"She's also not the leader, she's a high worker but we need ALL the ring leaders," Ben explained, "That's where you come in Cullen."

I nodded, "Right so you all think that she's going to madly fall in love with me, spill her secrets and tell me everything then go to the big house willingly?" I demanded as Mike nodded and sipped his whisky as he leant back in his chair.

"Love?" Ben asked in surprise, "We're not asking you to fuck her all we're saying is that you simply befriend her, and then she'll spill,"

"Really? I said, "And how do you know this?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Look Cullen the woman's insecure, her husbands leaving her, she's been to rehab twice and her lives a mess of course she's a mess!"

Of course, Royce had found the other girl who seemed to be pregnant.

"Fine," I said raising my arms up in surrender "I'll befriend and get her secrets out."

Tony nodded and slammed a file down in front of me clearly labelled, "ROSALIE HALE". I grabbed and slid it into my briefcase that lay next to me.

"OK lets go boys, I have to get back to the not-so nice areas of Cali," Tony said glaring at me as he walked out of the large garage leaving me and my cars as Ben and Mike patted me on the back and left.

"EDDIE!" I closed my eyes and attempted to close Bella's voice out of my head. Ever since she had seen that photo of Rosalie kissing my neck, she was stalking me. "Yes darling?" I asked as she sauntered into the garage in her yoga clothes.

"I'm off to South Africa in a hour, can you drop me off since you wont buy me a chauffeur?" she asked placing her long fingers in my hair.

"Yes Bella," I replied standing up like a fucking child who had been told to do a chore.

Bella beamed, "Well I better go and get my cases then,"

**RPOV: **

Why I was standing outside the Cullen's Mcmansion was beyond me but I was here with my travel cases homeless and venerable hoping that the ex-love of my life would take pity on me and keep me until my fucking husband signed the divorce papers and got me the house that I had bought. With my money, not his but still his whore was living in it wearing my clothes and living my fucking life.

A Puerto Rican woman opened the door and stared at me in confusion. Not that I could blame her my hair was a mess and I was wearing black sweats and a white tank top with my favourite black Louboutins that I hadn't wanted HER to keep. I was well and truly pathetic, 35 without any family or REAL friends to love me.

"Hey, can I please see Edward?" I asked her wiping away a stray tear on my left cheek. Damn I hadn't even bothered with cosmetics today I probably looked like an ugly old woman. No wonder Royce had left me.

She nodded, "You the new maid?" she asked as I followed her in with my Gucci tote containing all my essentials that I had managed to get before getting escorted out of my own house.

"No I'm an old friend," I said looking around the large lobby which had antiques scattered all over it. Tasteful but over-crowded.

The woman led me into a huge cave-like room with its own bar and swimming pool. There was a massive flat screen TV showing a football match surrounded by large black couches. The room was all dark except the large pool table in the corner of the room where a dark figure stood with laptop on the pool table and typing away quickly.

"Mister Cullen, you got company!" the woman yelled as the man looked up in surprise. The dark lean figure was indeed Edward he straightened up, walked towards the wall, and clicked the light switches as the room immediately brightened.

"Thank you Bonita, don't worry about refreshments," he said raking a hand through his copper hair and walking towards me.

The woman, Bonita nodded and hurried away, closing the door behind her.

Edward grinned as he took of his black-rimmed specs, "Come to throw me in the pool?" he asked placing a hand on my cheek and stroking it.

"If I'd come to have wild sex with you in the pool I would have worn something more suitable!" I snapped as he laughed and looked me up and down.

Like me he wasn't dressed smartly either, he was dressed in faded jeans and a black polo which revealed his large biceps.

"You look hot in everything Rose, and currently your hair looks amazing, in a post-sex fashion," he said gently running his fingers through my platinum blonde curls.

"Thanks?" I said as he grabbed my hand and lead me over to the bar where a half-drunk glass of whisky was resting on the soft wood.

"I'm kind of homeless right now because Royce just kicked me out of my own house," I explained helping myself to the whiskey as he went behind the bar and started fiddling around with the bottles.

Edward nodded, "So how come you didn't go to Alice's?" he asked in surprise as I seated myself on a stool and choked on the fiery liquid that I had just drunk.

"Alice is in South Africa, with your wife. Anyway its only until I get a ticket to England. I have an apartment there," I said as he handed me a mojito with a slice of lemon.

"Bella's coming back in a week," he said refilling his whisky glass, "Will a week be sufficient time to get your life together?"

I nodded as he came over to sit next to me as we sipped our drinks quietly.

"Yes but the house was mine, I bought it!" I complained looking into his emerald green eyes. Edward grinned, "So you came to me, knowing I was one of the best lawyers to help you," I nodded as Edward sighed and leant over to me as he placed a hand over my thigh and started drawing patterns with his fingers.

"Well," Edward drawled, "It's going to cost you, Rosie,"

I shrugged, "Moneys not a problem."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Personal shopping brings in a lot of money does it?" he asked as I nodded.

"How much Edward?" I asked him rummaging through my bag for my chequebook.

This seemed to make his laugh and before I could ask why Edward had pulled me over and placed me swiftly on his lap.

"I don't want money..." he said suggestively, "Do you know what its like sleeping in an empty bed Rosie?" he asked turning me around slightly so that I was straddling him. Great this was just like eleventh grade when he'd get me to make out with him when I'd gone over to his house for a project.

"Can you help me though?" I asked placing my hands around his neck.

Edward laughed, "Babe I can get you your house back and that stupid little girl can be easily placed back into her trailer. You've just got to keep your end of the bargain,"

I sighed and pouted slightly knowing that it had driven him wild back then, "I don't know, what if Bella were to find out?" I asked him whilst sliding my fingers beneath his polo and slowly sliding it of his body.

"I couldn't care less about Bella fucking Swan," he said tightening his grip around my waist as I traced his abs and started sliding my fingers down south.

He moaned slightly as he placed a hard, urgent kiss on my lips, "You taste like candy," he said sounding surprised as he slid my tank top of and threw it on the floor next to his polo shirt.

"Comfort eating over Royce," I explained pulling his head foreword and kissing his just as hard as he had kissed me.

Edward nodded with a raised eyebrow, "He's not worth it, want to go check out the bedroom?" he asked. I nodded as he swiftly stood up with me still in his arms.

"God you're such a romantic," I cooed as a small growl escaped his throat

I think I may have fallen head over heels in love with Edward Cullen. I didn't even feel a trace of unhappiness over leaving Royce now that I was lying in Edward's massive sleigh bed with his arms protectively around me and his face buried in my neck. I had spent the past day having sex with him in various locations: the pool table, on top of the bar, in the hot tub, against his fuck beautiful Aston Martin and now finally in his bed in the early hours of the morning.

In the short intervals, I had managed to get my PA to go shopping for me and leave my new clothes lying around in Edwards's room, which was now decorated in Dolce & Gabbana bags and Gucci parcels.

Of course, he'd protested but I'd managed to wrap my finger around him just like I'd done when we were both needy and annoying seniors both madly in love with each other.

"Morning beautiful," I jumped slightly to see Edward wide awake with a lingering smile as he managed to pin me down on the bed and promptly placed his nude form on top of me.

"Mister Cullen!"

We both separated quickly and sat up to see a bored Bonita holding two trays laden with food, which she placed on the antique table in front of the bed.

"Thanks Bonita has Bella called?" he asked wrapping his arm around me protectively.

Bonita nodded, "Mister Mark sorted all out," she said passing Edward a phone as she sent me a dirty look and walked out of the room. Of course, I was just like Dixie, a typical home breaker and the loyal housekeeper hated my guts.

"Thanks man, owe you," Edward said down the phone as he played with my hair, "Yeah have the tickets ready." With that, he hung up and turned to look at me as I reached across the bed for my new black silk teddy that I had worn before going to sleep last night...

"I need my house back," I reminded him as I got out of the large, warm bed and placed my feet into my latest Louboutins.

Edward sighed as he got up and made his way towards the en suite, "Eat we'll talk after breakfast," he said in a bored voice.

I nodded and grabbed the bowl of freshly cut mangos as I made my way outside on to the large balcony, which supported a hot tub and overlooked Malibu beach.

Why was I forgetting the real reason I was with Edward?

Aro was going to kill me if I didn't get the next instalment to Russia in the next few days which I had already promised to go to Barbados in with Edward.

Why hadn't I just gone to moms house instead of coming here than flew off to Russia to get the instalment to Fredro, everyone knew he would be pissed if he didn't get his toys by Monday. And today was Saturday...

**EPOV:**

I looked outside my room to see Rosalie worriedly speaking on the phone in a foreign language she seemed stressed but damn cute in her lacy black nightdress that revealed more than it hid. Her hair was all messy from my fingers having been in it and she looked more like a playboy model than an international arms dealer.

She had left her laptop in her bag, which I had already been through, and yes, Rosalie did have a gun inside hidden in what seemed to be a wallet. She also had a LOT of information on her hard drive all pass worded but Ben had managed to get into it.

She was supposed to be in Russia with the "next instalment" on Monday and was supposed to be picking up $500 million. And she wasn't paying any tax on a dime of that. Her ringleader had been called, "Aro" but Ben had been unable to find anyone of the name in America apart from a Mexican goth boy.

Surely she would have mentioned going to Russia though she hadn't said a word apart from "EDWARD FASTER!" all night somehow I didn't think that counted...

I was also sure that she would be pissed were she to find out about these hidden CCTV cameras around the room Ben was probably enjoying himself watching.

Then again there was one on the balcony filming her speaking in that language and probably translating everything so that Ben could find out what out little beauties getting up to.

I helped myself to a plate of omelette and sat in the furthest corner of the room; if she saw me she'd stop her conversation and the plan would fail, dramatically.

Unfortunately, my plan back failed when she walked in angrily yelling down the phone and her eyes met mine she quickly hung up and smiled at me.

"I have a client in Russia, she wants the latest Prada dress but it wont suit her figure," she explained airily grabbing a pair of jeans and walking into the bathroom, her cellphone with her.

I quickly grabbed my own cell and speed dialled Tony as I went out on to the balcony, of course, Tony noticed the first ring.

"What do you want Cullen?" he demanded angrily.

"Tony man I need you to get me a house in Moscow, a car and a fake aunt." I said quickly in a low voice, "Seems like I'm visiting on Monday.

"Ben told me she was going to Russia soon. Enjoying fucking her brains out?"

I smirked as I leaned against the railings, "Jealous are we?"

Tony snarled, "No but Ben sure is watching your little porno's."

"It's a hard job, anyway get me the house," I said hanging up and looking in front of me at the beautiful ocean in front of me.

Rosalie Hale and her cronies were going to be behind bars before the next Prada collection would be released.

#########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###################

**1993 EPOV: **

"Hey Edward I bet you cant get your brothers girlfriend on her knees," Jasper whispered as we walked into biology where Rosalie Hale stood in the centre of the room kissing my older brother Emmett. My brother was a year older than us but still in senior year because he was too much of an idiot to have passed his exams with his classmates last year. I looked at Rosalie dressed in a denim dress with large cowboy style boots her blonde curls were spilled over her shoulders and she was pouting, as usual.

"Why would I want her?" I asked Jasper as we seated ourselves by a workbench.

Jasper shrugged, "It's my dare. I did yours now you do mine," he said with a grin.

I sighed happily remembering yesterday when Jasper had had to try and make a move on Ms. Green who had turned bright red and sent him out before lecturing a hysterical class on sexual harassment.

"Yeah but think about Emmett." I reminded him as we both stared at my large brother dressed in his football kit looking like a bear.

Jasper laughed, "Emmett doesn't even like you," Jasper said shaking his head so that his blonde curls jumped up and down.

"No I like Dad and mom," I corrected my best friend of ten years; "I just don't like Emmett and his mother who wants to live with us. She's after Carlisle."

Jasper shrugged, "I could have sworn that Carlisle and Esme were so much in love that Emmett's mom didn't matter at all," he said delving into my family's past.

Emmett was my half-brother and liked to remind me constantly when we were younger and he had beaten the shit out of me before mom had ran over and helped me get up. She had then demanded that Dad send Emmett to live with his mother, Dad's ex girlfriend. Nevertheless, of course, Dad refused he felt he had to take care of Emmett so I was stuck with a bully for an older brother no matter how much my mother protested.

"Courtney hates Esme they had a MASSIVE fight last night about groceries," I said watching Rosalie kiss Emmett as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

Jasper chucked, "My family just watched 'Friends' and talked about an upcoming real estate crash," he said with a sorrowful sigh as he patted my back.

"Oh look it's my little brother!" I looked up to meet Emmett's eyes as he made his way over to me, Rosalie in tow and followed by his dumb jock friends.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked rummaging through my bag to access my lab books and pen. Emmett laughed as he picked up one of my books, "Too much work too little play Eddie," he mocked as I grabbed my book off him.

Rosalie looked at me with interest as she smiled slightly in my direction. I ignored her and looked up at my brother, "At least I'm not a failure with a white trash whorish woman for a mother, tell me Emmett," I asked feigning innocence, "Is it true that she goes threw men like she goes through her booze?" Before I had a chance to carry on Emmett raised his fist and hit me square in the face with his beefy fists. Pain surged through me I tried my hardest not to start breaking down in front of him. I blinked, regained my vision, placed a cocky smile on my lips, and looked up at a furious looking Emmett who had gone bright red.

"Is that how they taught you to punch in the trailers?" I asked him, "Or is that how those men your mother fucked punched her?"

THAT HAD BEEN THE FIRST DAY THAT I HAD BEEN KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS.

2010 EPOV:

"My aunt doesn't know about Bella," I told Rosalie as we walked out of Moscow airport with a porter behind us carrying our cases as we rushed over to a nearby taxi.

Rosalie nodded quickly sitting into the cab, "Don't worry I'll tell her that I'm dating you!" she snapped over the drivers foreign music.

The porter quickly stuffed her Louis Vuittton cases into the trunk as I handed him a wad of dollars and quickly sat into the warm taxi where Rosalie awaited me, tapping away quickly on her blackberry. I handed the driver my "aunts" address as he nodded at me and quickly took the scrap of paper as he started to drive.

I looked over at Rosalie she seemed beautiful as usual wrapped up in her black mink coat with an adorable beret positioned carefully on her shiny long curls.

We had spent the past few days talking about anything and everything. She had told me everything from the senior prom she had not attended because of me and how her father still hated me to how she's managed to stop being friends with Alice and how lonely she now was. However, not once had she mentioned how she's got into arms dealing or the real reason that she had desperately wanted to visit Russia so urgently.

We had talked about when we had first met in the fourth grade and instantly become friends that had been until the end of middle school during high school we had barely acknowledged each other, until the senior year...

"I need a drink," she complained looking at me expectantly.

"Well you should have had something on the plane," I said ignoring her pout, which I was becoming too vulnerable to.

She rolled her eyes and stretched her legs over so they were across my lap; I looked down at her black stiletto boots trimmed with fur. Rosalie never seemed to not wear stiletto's she also managed to support herself unlike my annoying wife whom I had forgotten about for the past week now that I had Rosalie.

"Have you got me my house yet?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged, "I contacted his lawyers and looked over your divorce papers. I'll have to sort it out in court next week,"

Rosalie nodded, obviously satisfied, "Please do hurry though I would HATE to be around when Bella gets back," she said as a small smile crept on to her lips.

"I've got another case, an important one to deal with first and then I've got to get to Saudi Arabia to sort another case out whilst wrapping three others next week. So yours is going to take some time," I reminded her she sent a glare towards me.

"So where the hell am I meant to live?" she demanded with her icy blue eyes shining.

This is what happened when I added Rosalie into my life it wasn't already hectic with court case after court case and working with the CIA I had her demanding that I spend every fucking second of the day with her. Bella was never like this she stayed away form me and lived her life whilst I lived mine we didn't collide our lives like Rosalie seemed to do with ours.

"Come to Saudi Arabia with me," I offered. She was secured a place in prison after I managed to find her ring leader she sure as hell didn't need to worry about accommodations or who was going to be living in her house.

Truth be told I had not even bothered to talk to Royce's lawyers by the time she found out she would be locked behind bars like her rotten friends who would cause war for the sake of money.

Rosalie smiled at me, "No I'll stay at Chateau Marmont," she said, "Anyway what's your aunt like

2010 RPOV:

Edwards's aunt, Marina was obviously rich judging from her large mansion outside Moscow surrounded by manicured lawns and a driveway longer than a highway.

The house seemed old and stank of money then again so had Edward's parents.

His aunt herself was American, she had come over after the cold war, and Edward's uncle had been a Russian spy though he had been killed in a driving accident four years ago.

There were photos of the Cullen family (Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Edward all over the walls inside the house and the gallery, yes the house had its own gallery.

Marina was a woman in her mid sixties she was petite blonde and looked as if she had been a beautiful woman once before being attacked by wrinkles and grey hairs.

She seemed happy to see me but she was mostly talking to Edward about his grandfather and mother whom she claimed she had not seen for centuries.

We were seated at the large dinner table eating boar and mashed potatoes with piles of peas and carrots and turnips next to each of us.

"So Rose darling, where do you work?" Marina asked me sending me a dazzling smile. "I'm a personal shopper," I replied with a small smile as I attempted to cut my meat into small pieces. I felt ill not well enough to eat any of this the food was making me ill all I wanted was to go to sleep and then get ready for Aro tomorrow morning. "Oh who do you work for?" Marina asked me, "I no everyone worth knowing in Moscow," Great now I'd have to talk about fucking shops instead of sleeping. I sold guns not my bloody service as a shopper then again neither of my dinner companions were going to find out.

"Jane Banks, she used to be a supermodel," I answered sipping water and making eye contact with Marina. Jane had been an old friend I had met at Princeton she had been the sister of my roommate and now lived in Russia with her billionaire husband. We had kept in contact over facebook over the years and I had told her that I was going to visit her in case anyone asked her about me. She also thought that I was a personal shopper and that I had come over for a shopping trip with her. If the FEDS ever talked to her, my story would fit, perfectly. It always did.

Marina laughed, "Haven't heard of her darling, you should bring her over!" Marina suggested. I nodded, "Well tomorrow after our shopping trip I'll bring her over," I promised. Great now I had to persuade Jane to come over just so this woman wouldn't suspect me of anything. "I'm sorry but I don't feel too well," I apologized standing up quickly, "If you'll excuse me,"

Marina nodded as Edward looked up with concern. I quickly walked out of the room and up the grand staircase to the bedroom that we had been allocated.

The next morning I awoke in Edward's arms, god this was becoming an annoying habit! He seemed to be fast asleep with his leg around mine tightly.

I had bites all over my neck and he seemed to have scratches all over his back presumably from my manicured nails. I wanted to stay here forever and never leave him but I had a job to do and money to get. I released myself from his grip slowly and walked into the bathroom with a pair of black jeans and a black shirt.

By the time I had left the large house, I was all dressed and I'd managed to get the keys to Edward's Aston that was parked in front of the house. I chucked my bag into the back of the car and seated myself into the drivers seat. The car smelt of him and I immediately wanted to run back inside and bury myself in him.

I shoved the details of where I was going into the satnav and sat back as I placed the car on automatic and started to call Aro. I was going to have to get this done before Edward started suspecting me.

EDWARDS POV:

"She's left and she was stupid enough to take your car!" Marina said walking into my room. I blinked slowly as she showed be her FBI identity card and threw clothes down on to my bed. I looked around the room Rose had gone as we had suspected. "Tony's coming on the next flight; you have to go and find out everything!" Marina commanded, "You need to find the ringleader, I'll stay and wait for Tony."

I nodded as she turned the other way so I could place a dressing gown on.

"How long have you been sleeping with her?" she asked.

"She was my high school girlfriend," I admitted taking my clothes and walking to the en suite.

Marina laughed, "So how long have you been in love with her?"

I blinked, "I'm not..." I said in surprise, "It was the plan..."

Marina shook her head, "You were better off with your Hollywood wife,"

I shrugged as she walked out of the room. I thought of her words and then it dawned upon me, I was falling for Rosalie.

ROSALIES POV:

I slammed the door shut as I walked into the deserted factory in Moscow. One of the guards nodded at me as I showed him ID. I quickly walked up the stairs to find piles of AK 47's on the floor in the huge empty room. A man in a dark coat stood awaiting my presence.

I walked over to him confidently remembering to switch languages.

"The guns are good," he said in perfect English.

He still was not facing me and a hat covered his head. Wasn't he supposed to be Russian? "Yes well, we got you what you wanted," I said tapping my stiletto heel on the hard, cold floor.

"I wanted to meet Aro," he said.

"Well Aro is in Italy, you knew that," I said slightly confused, "Volturi is based in Italy," The man nodded. Did he have the money or not?  
>My phone started ringing, "Sorry if you'll excuse me," I apologized accepting Aro's call.<p>

"RUN FOOL!" he hissed.

I blinked, "What are you talking about?" I demanded, "I'm in the fucking warehouse talking toy your client!"

"That's not him!" Aro yelled, "You're car was a CIA car!"

I blinked, "No it was Edward's aunts, is she in the fucking CIA?"

Aro swore in the background, "EDWARD?" he demanded.

"He's a lawyer, you don't need to worry the man has no clue about what's happening," I promised thinking about Edward...

"EDWARD CULLEN?" Aro asked

"Yes," I hissed "Now hang up I'm with a client!"

"RUN!" Aro yelled.

"Why would I run?" I demanded as the man in front of me turned around to reveal his face. Standing in front of me was no other than Edward fucking Cullen with a gun in his hands pointed at me.

I immediately dropped my phone, "What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

Edward smiled, "Didn't your boss tell you, I'm a CIA agent," he said with a mocking smile. My eyes widened with fear as I tried to slowly make my way to the pile of guns to my right. I had been dating an agent, sleeping with him and loving him. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I slowly started to take steps back as Edward got closer.

"Take another step and I'll shoot," he said menacingly.

What the fuck was I meant to do now?

"How long have you known what I do?" I asked him as he came right up to me and placed the gun by my temples.

"Since a few weeks ago," he replied calmly.

"So you caught her in the act?" a deep voice called from behind me. Edward smiled apologetically as my wrists were placed in handcuffs.

"Rot in hell, Cullen," I snapped as I was dragged out.

**6 MONTHS LATER:**

**EPOV: **

"How am I supposed to get anything out of her?" I demanded walking up and down the lobby of the US embassy in Moscow.

"She wont fucking talk, and hasn't for six months, she trusts you." Tony hissed.

I rolled my eyes, "So whilst I've been getting tortured in Baghdad Mrs. King has been sitting around filling her bloody nails whilst the rest of the agents do fuck all."

"Look I'm sorry for that, you weren't meant to get caught," he said with a sigh.

I stared at down at my fingers on my left hand which were bandaged after I had had a hammer band on them continuously. They had decided that whipping my back was a better idea, followed my slamming my face on the desk until I had blanked out.

Yes, I loved my fucking job... I had found a substitute to Bella, Ira. She was not pretty like Bella or fucking hot like Rosalie but she had taken care of me in her father's house after undercover informants had taken me out of the camp to a nearby village where Ira's family had healed me back to health. It seemed like years ago now.

"I'm in Moscow, and I'll sort Rose out, but promise me that you've got Ira's family asylum." I said impatiently as a fellow agent walked past and gave me a swift nod.

Tony chuckled, "You haven't done anything but kiss her on the cheek and you already want to marry her. I've got a surprise for you with our hellcat."

"What my resignation form?" I asked with faux hope.

"No you're too valuable to the CIA, anyway how's the job?" Tony asked.

I could hear his smile down the fucking line.

"Fucking fantastic, I nearly got fucking fired you SOB." I hissed, "Bella's calling me every second wanting to know why I'm not at work."

"Yeah but your boss knows that you work for the government." Tony said, I could hear that he was getting bored.

"Sort out Ira, I'll sort out Rose." I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Well tell her "Tony's a great name" from me." He said hanging up.

That made sense...

I straightened my charcoal black suit jacket and checked my reflection through the massive mirror in the lobby before making my way to the elevator. I had a date with Rose.

She had been appointed one of the best cells in the embassy's prison; it was like a fucking hotel for the elite prisoners. Prisoners who were not tortured first here, as they were in other American prisons around the world.

I nodded at one of the security officers outside the large cell as he opened the large metal door leading me in to another door, which was locked.

"She not happy," he warned.

I grinned, "When is Rosie ever happy?"

The guard smiled sympathetically as I walked into the large room, it contained a large bed, which was neatly made, and a table piled with books. A stray iPod lay on the floor I picked it up and went to the leather sofa. Where was Rose?

"How was Baghdad?" I looked up to see Rosalie standing in the doorway to the adjoining room, presumably the ensuite.

"Painful," I answered honestly staring at her, the familiar blonde locks were spilled over her shoulders and her red lips were pouting as usual. That is when my gaze lowered, FUCK.

"HOW THE FUCK?" I demanded staring at her large belly covered by her tight black sweater. She was pregnant. How had she managed that in a prison cell? Alternatively, maybe she was just faking it.

She laughed as she walked into the room, "They cant touch me as long as I'm pregnant, in some ways I like this kid."

She placed a tanned hand on her belly as she sat on the bed looking at me intensely with her bright blue eyes.

"Who's is it?" I asked looking around the empty room suspiciously.

"Mine." She answered with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes and glared at her, "Quit playing games, and spit it out."

"Why should I tell you?" she demanded, "You're the reason I've gone insane in this fucking room whilst you were playing spies."

"If you haven't dealt them arms in the first place, I wouldn't even have to go there and get myself cut up would I?" I demanded slamming my fist on to the coffee table in front of me.

"Apparently there are videos of you getting tortured online." She chided, "Wonder what I'm going to watch religiously when I get out."

I laughed humourlessly, "You're not going out, ever."

She rolled her eyes, "Trust me Cullen if I wasn't pregnant I could have got you SO sexually frustrated right now that you would have been willing to do anything." She reminded me. If only she knew how right, she was.

"So spit it out who is the unlucky father who's going to have to spend his life as a single father?" I asked with a satisfied smile.

"He wont, because you're going to get me out," she said with a smile.

I laughed, "You've lost it, Hale"

She sighed sadly, "The only guy I've slept with all year was you," she said with a smiled. The laughter from my face vanished and everything around me stopped.

ROSES POV:

I smiled brightly as Edward stared at me in utter shock.

Well everyone knew, but him.

"YOU'RE LYING!" he hissed standing up and walking over to me.

I looked carefully at the scratches all over his face, the cuts and bruises. Yet he still looked beautiful, as ever. His fingers on his left hand were bandaged, I almost felt sorry for him. Then there were the stitches on his neck.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped, "And calm the fuck down"

Edwards hand immediately went to my sweater and he pulled it up halfway to see my bump, he paled visibly.

"So I was thinking of the names, Logan if he's a boy or Giselle is she's a girl." I said calmly, "Oh and the baby can only wear Dior or Ralph Laurent."

Before I could continue talking, Edward stormed out of the room.

A week later, I was standing outside the US embassy in my grey trench coat from Burberry and tight jeans. Edward stood next to me as he loaded various bags into the large black 4X4 in front of us.

"Yes she's taking me to Aro!" he snapped down the phone, "No we're going on our fucking honeymoon to fucking Afghanistan ! Great place to give birth and all!"

I raised an eyebrow and climbed into the front passenger seat as he yanked open the drivers door and sat down, still on the phone.

Somehow, Edward had managed to trade my 'secrets' for my release. God know how he managed it.

"Ira helped me without her you wouldn't be getting fucking Aro, you A-hole!" Edward yelled as he started driving violently. I leant my head back and opened the window to breathe in fresh air.

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE ROSE OVER IRA!" he yelled swerving a truck and nearly crashing the car.

Who the hell was Ira, and why was she being chosen over me? God damn it I was carrying his kid!

But I was still being hauled over to Afghanistan to help Edward identify where Aro's big deal/meeting was being held.

"FUCK YOU TONY!" he screamed down the phone as he hung up and chucked down the phone on the dashboard.

"Thank you for getting knocked up." He said harshly turning around to look at me.

"Do you even want this kid?" I asked him

"No. That's why I got you out, you can look after it, and I never want to see it."

"Good," I lied sitting back in my seat. DON'T CRY ROSE!

"In the glove compartment there are maps. Start planning."

"What makes you think that I'm willing to help you?" I demanded.

Edward merely smirked as he broke every speed limit possible, "I have the power to lock you away forever, and put that kid in the worst foster care in the whole of the fucking USA." He threatened.

I stared in front of me regretting the fucking day that I had stupidly decided to go and work for Aro, sure, he paid well but I had had a great job and Royce was loaded.

Then again Royce had only proposed to me after seeing my Ferrari and apartment on Park, he wont have married me if I hadn't come with assets.

Edward seemed so different, not just because of his scars but the way he was acting, as if we had never been together. For fucks sake I had been in love with him and I am damn sure that I still am, unfortunately.

I suddenly gasped looking down at my large stomach through the trench coat.

"Are you in labour?" Edward asked looking at me with confusion.

"No, I just felt a kick," I said calmly wrapping my hands around my stomach, protecting our child from his parents. A CIA agent and a criminal mother.

"Get some rest, you can look at the maps on the plane," he said returning his gaze to the road. For a second I almost thought he cared, but only for a second.

EDWARDS POV:

"Welcome back sir." A solider said as I walked past him with a swift nod and made my way straight to my office.

"Long time since we've had a pretty woman in here," one of the soldiers next to me said, "In fact after she's stopped being pregnant, think I might given her a proper welcoming."

"Not before I do," another man said with a harsh laugh.

"If any of you touch her, in fact if any of you even say a word out of respect to her, I'm going to kill you," I said calmly walking away from them.

As much as I still hated her, she was mine. Not theirs, Royce's, or Tony's but mine.

I strode into the room slamming the door behind me as I walked into the large room; it was cool compared to the rest of this cold country.

"So you finally came," I looked up from the file I was reading to see Ira sitting in the chair in front of my large desk.

"Yeah I did, work back in the US is over, I got fired last month. So I'm officially property of the American government," I said with a small smile.

She looked the same, her black curls tucked beneath her headscarf, but she wore a suit rather than the traditional clothes she had worn.

"I got a job here, I'm your secretary," she explained.

"I know, it's the most I could do, how are your parents?" I asked sitting in my large leather chair.

Ira's smile faded, "They were killed, my brother and sister appreciate the house though, and you didn't have to do all of this,"

I grinned, "And you didn't have to heal me back to health, anyway you deserve this job you have a PHD right?"

A blush appeared on her tanned skin, "Yes, I was an engineer. Years ago,"

I raised an eyebrow, "You're 25 though, still young. Found a man to marry yet?"

She smiled, "No, I was taking care of my younger brothers and your paperwork."

"And I am trying to gain you asylum, but I need to deal with Aro. Anyway, you look beautiful." I said standing up.

She quickly got up and blushed again, I could get used to this, and "How is your wife?" she asked.

"Gone," I said quickly without a single thought about Bella.

She smiled, "I should be going,"

I nodded, "I shall see you at lunch, and we'll take some sweets for your brothers," I said remembering the little boys who had kept me company.

She nodded and quickly left, the room as another woman in my life stormed into the room. Her blonde locks were in a messy bun and she was wearing another tight dress and jeans, with ridiculously long stilettos.

"He wont answer my fucking calls, but I know where one of the safe houses are," she said barging past Ira and chucking a handful of files all over my desk.

"Ira this is Rosalie, our main suspect, she's going to help us get to Aro," I said calmly to a surprised Ira.

"You're IRA?" she asked in shock.

Ira seemed hurt and quickly ran out of the room as Rosalie flicked through pages attempting to find something.

"Come on Cullen, after me I thought you'd find a hotter girl." She chided, "Anyway he knows I'm working with you and I have the addresses."

I blinked, "Ira's beautiful," I defended, "She's also attractive inside, unlike you cupcake,"

"Really?" she asked with faux innocence, "I think we both know that I taste damn good inside..."

"DAMN IT HALE!" I snapped, "Control your fucking hormones," This was the third time today and it was only 12. If only I immune to her and her stunning body.

"Ok, so you want to go check it out?" she asked.

I nodded, "You stay here and keep up with the research."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'll try but I have a date with Miller tonight"

"Why do they all ask you out, AFTER I've announce that you're carrying my fucking kid?" I asked as she leant over and pressed gently on to one of the scars on my temples.

"Don't be jealous, anyway with you number of hot guys below 30 interested in me. God I love it!" she announced.

"How's playing mommy and daddy going?" we turned around to see Tony barging into the room, he looked annoyed as usual.

"Daddy wont play with mommy." Rose said with a pout in the voice one may expect form a fucking prostitute that even Tony fell for judging by his shortly silent mouth.

"Ira. What have you done about her?" I asked him ignoring Rose.

Tony shrugged, "Nothing, and that's how it stays you've found a new plaything. Stick to her, every man in this building envies you. Ira has her job. Now focus on getting me Aro."

"I've found a safe house," she announced.

Tony nodded, "She does more than you, Cullen. Your kid better get her genes."

"You're supposed to hate her," I muttered as Rose beamed.

Tony grinned as he chucked a pair of fake ID's onto the desk, "She can go with you, make her seem Jordanian.

"She's pregnant, asshole," I reminded him as he stared down at Rose's hardly unnoticeable stomach.

"Fine, I'll take care of her. She can go visit tourist sites," Tony said with his usual sarcastic tone.

Rose stared at me, "I hurt, like everywhere and my boobs are killing..."

"FINE. You can stay!" I snapped as Tony began staring directly at her chest, which trust me was a very pleasant site.

"Yeah, you can stay, we need help in the offices, but you're not allowed to leave the building without an escort. You are a prisoner after all." Tony said before walking out of the room.


End file.
